Bella Grows a Back Bone
by Snarry4life
Summary: Bella has enough and stands up to Charlie and Jacob, Defending her relationship with Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan was done! She had finally had enough. It wasn't enough that Jacob had gotten her grounded, it wasn't enough that Charlie was being an unreasonable prick towards Edward. Yes Edward left her, Yes Bella choose to survive only to do dangerous things to see Edward in her mind, but then she saved him and made it out of Volterra alive! Probably the only human ever, apart from their secretary. Jacob out of spite choose to tattle on her to Charlie over the motorbike, thinking that she wouldn't be able to see Edward as often, and he was right.

Edward was always polite to Charlie and somewhat respected his rules involving Bella's grounding, Charlie had been behaving like a two year old that got his favourite toy taken away from him.

Jacob was constantly at Charlie's watching the game or gloating that Edward wasn't allowed over but he was. Charlie and Jacob had ganged up on Bella, telling her how much better of a man Jacob was compared to Edward. Every day in and out for 8 weeks, this had been going on.

Edward was of course always patient and polite, but Bella could see it was wearing on him too. Edward always told Bella that it would be ok, that Charlie would let her off her grounding soon, but Bella just couldn't take it anymore. It had gotten so bad that Charlie would compare Jacob to Edward while they were both there. Edward never said anything but politely smiled, Jacob on the other hand loved the attention, boasting and bragging that he would be so much better for Bella, and he would wait until she woke up and dropped Edward.

All her damn life she had been taking care of her parents. Whether it be learning how to cook at the age of 4 because Renee couldn't cook to save her life and if Bella wanted to eat something edible then she learned to do it herself, like the washing and the budgeting, otherwise Renee would spend all the money of other stuff instead of the bills that needed to be paid for.

When Bella visited Charlie in the summer, Bella cleaned his house, done the cooking and the laundry.

The rift that Charlie had created between Bella and himself had gotten wider and wider, not that Charlie noticed, but Bella was disgusted with her father.

Bella stopped seeing Jacob as her best friend, even as a friend. Now he was nothing more than a yappy mutt begging for attention.

!

It was a Thursday Afternoon, Edward was allowed over but had to be visible at all times. Charlie had rearranged the lounge room so that he could still see the game on TV and watch Edward and me at the table. It was about 4:30 when I got up to make Dinner. I decided on Roast Chicken and Roast Veggies.

As I was cutting up the sweet potato, Charlie made the fatal mistake that ended our Father/Daughter relationship.

"Where are you going to take Bells on your first date when she **DUMPS** that **THING** out there?" Charlie said to Jacob perfectly aware that both Edward and I could hear.

All the weeks of anger come rushing fall frontal, it was like a Dam breaking, and no it didn't break. It collapsed! Pure Rage swept through me. I gripped the kitchen knife I was holding and stalked out of the kitchen, I caught Edwards flinch at whatever Charlie and Jacob were thinking. The pure agony on my beloved's face was enough to kill me inside. Determination and Rage swept through my body.

I threw the knife at the TV, it struck the TV, some sparks flew out of it and it shut off.

Charlie and Jacob stood up in shock and stared wide eyed at me.

"Sit down!" I hissed at them. They dropped back into their seats.

"Bells" Charlie began to say.

I walked over to behind the TV and turned the Power Point off and grabbed the knife back out of the TV. Holding it in my hand, I took a deep calming breath.

"I feel better now, don't you?" I asked Charlie. He said nothing, just stared at me.

"Now that the game is finished, we can have a much needed talk.

Did you know that I really didn't have much of a Childhood, at age 4, I learned how to cook and do most of the house work, because Renee didn't like to those things? If I didn't step up and do them, then they wouldn't get done. By age 6, I was doing all of the house work, I didn't have time to play like normal kids, I didn't have the time to make friends. By age 10, I was doing the budgeting, paying bills and looking after the money since Renee couldn't be trusted with it.

From age 11, I was waiting up till past midnight for Renee to come home when she went out of dates, or clubbing. I couldn't make friends at school because I was too mature, I didn't have the same imagination that they did. I had grown up to fast. In the summers I was forced to spend time with my father, for 2 weeks. I hated it. I cleaned the house for him, cooked for him and done his laundry. All I wanted was to go to the movies with my dad, or to a park, to do normal daughter/father things that I had seen other families do.

That never happened no matter how many times I asked. I was dragged over to the reservation in La Push and then to fishing, I got stuck with some kid, I hardly knew, while my father fished every day for 2 weeks.

After my 12th birthday I didn't want to go to Forks anymore and my father had to come visit me. I thought this would be a good opportunity for us to do some bonding, but that never happened as all you did was drag me from fishing store to fishing store.

When I was 15, after many boyfriends, Renee finally met Phil. I no longer had to sit up at night and wait for her to come home. I still had to look after the house and money, since I didn't know Phil all that well. A year later Renee and Phil got married, he promised to looked after Renee and make sure all the bills get paid and the house gets looked after.

Phil had to travel a lot and Renee often complained about being stuck at home "Looking after me" and not going with him, it made her unhappy.

So I told her I wanted to finish school in Forks and live with my Father. Which of course was a complete lie, but it made Renee and Charlie Happy, who cares about my feelings right?

I left and moved here.

I met this amazing guy, Edward Cullen. He brightened up my life considerably. I fell in love with him and his amazing heart-warming family. They had to move away and that hurt. I didn't want to live anymore, so I didn't, I choose to survive, I went to school, I did my homework, I even went and hung out with Charlie's best friends son. Jacob Black. I eventually warmed up to Jacob and he became my best friend, my brother. No matter how many times he kept saying he wanted something more, I only ever saw him as my little brother.

I went cliff diving one day and on that same day Edward had called wanting to speak to me, to see if I was alright, to see if I had moved on, to see if I was happy. Jacob being the arrogant dog he is, answered the house phone and told Edward I was dead.

Edward couldn't live in a world knowing I no longer lived, was going to kill himself. Alice turned up in a panic and we flew to California so I could show Edward I was still alive.

We got back together, there was no point keeping us apart, we just couldn't survive without each other. The Cullen's happily moved back to Forks.

Jacob got jealous and told Charlie about the motorbikes, even though he fixed them up and taught me how to ride. Charlie grounded me and hardly let me see Edward. For the past 8 weeks all Charlie and Jacob talk about is how Terrible Edward is for me and how I would be much better off with Jacob.

Charlie either didn't know it or didn't care but he created such a large tear in what little relationship we had that now it can no longer be repaired. Nothing can fix it. Charlie and Jacob have hurt me beyond repair.

They hurt the most important person in my life. They talk about him like he isn't in the same vicinity. Edward treats Charlie and Jacob with more respect then they certainly deserve, and Charlie is supposed to be an adult. A parent.

Charlie talks about his only daughter as if she were a piece of meat, unable to make her own decisions or look after herself. Even though I have been doing it since I was 4.

Jacob Black has crossed the line so far, it looks like he taught a running jump over it, all for some attention, like the yappy attention seeking mutt that he is. I no longer see Jacob as my best friend or little brother, now he is nothing more than a dog that needs to be taken to the Vets and put down for being a public nuisance.

I have made it clear time and time again that I don't see Jacob in a sexual way and you – Charlie still won't listen to me, I feel the need to inform you that Jacob is Betrothed, most off the Quileute boys are. Jacob only wants me for a short while before he gets married to a girl from another reservation.

I feel I must congratulate you – Charlie and Jacob, in a total of 8 weeks you have successfully destroyed any relationship you ever had with me. I feel nothing but disgust for both of you.

I really hope you have enjoyed yourselves these past weeks. It has been a real eye opener and heart changer for me.

Some tiny part of me feels sorry for you Charlie, as you will never see me graduate from highschool, or get accepted to collage, or walk me down the aisle, or be a part of my future.

You know what the saddest past is, you were so easy to replace. Carlisle has been more of a father to me, then you ever have. Esme has been more of a doting caring mother then Renee ever was.

I Love all of the Cullen's. I love Alice my pixie energized Sister who takes me shopping and loves to play Barbie Bella, I love Emmett my playful yet protective brother, I love Jasper my walking encyclopaedia. He loves History and is playful and protective like Emmett, they are the best brothers anyone could ever ask for. I love Rosalie, she is a highly skilled mechanic and she loves cars, she loves fixing them and she loves her family. Rosalie even finds me annoying, which big sisters are supposed to find their younger siblings annoying and in the way.

Carlisle and Esme provide a warm loving environment it's addicting. They love me, they show that they love me, every time I see them. I am a part of that family, I finally fit in somewhere.

Charlie, Jacob. I love Edward with all my heart and he loves me with all his heart. Nothing and no one can tear us apart."

I stopped talking, I just looked at Charlie. He had tears in his eyes, but I felt nothing. Jacob was staring at the floor.

My life here was over. I walked towards Edward who wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I pulled back looking into Edwards Eyes. "Take me Home" I whispered to him.

Within seconds I was in Edwards's arms and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As Edward carried me out the door of Charlie's house I nuzzled and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry I let them continue to hurt you for so long."

Edward put me in the passenger seat of his Volvo, he quickly got into his side at human pace, leaned over, grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me hard. We both moaned into the kiss, it was longer and more passionate then our normal ones. I ended the kiss because I needed to breath but Edward continued kissing down my neck and back up to my lips as I caught my breath and whimpered at what his lips were doing to me.

Edward pulled away after I lost my breath again. He looked into my eyes, his eyes were burning with love, pride and joy. "I am so proud of you baby, so proud. I endured their pettiness for you and I would do it all over again, always for you. I love you so much baby, so much. I forgive you, Bella. That was your father in there, not some stranger. Your father. You stood up for yourself and us. Let's go home."

I smiled at his words. "So I'm allowed to move in then?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course my sweet Bella!"

We drove in comfortable silence. I let go of shy, don't hurt anyone's feelings, idiotic Bella, and became a Cullen!

We walked into the house and I spotted Esme. I walked right up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "I just needed a hug mum." I said. Esme hugged me as tight as she would allow herself without hurting me.

"Is it ok if I move in?" I asked even though Edward already told me it was, I wanted to ask. "Of course it is Bella. Of course it is. Your happy to stay in Edward's room?" I nodded, Esme kissed me on the forehead and wondered off.

I turned to find Edward standing behind me smiling with happiness, before I could begin to think of anything to say he threw me over his shoulder and marched me up the stairs to his room at human pace. I laughed and pinched him stone cold hard arse. It was quite difficult but I managed to get a few in, as Edward laughed.

Ending up on my back on his gorgeous bed with Edward on top of me, brassing himself on his elbows as he peppered my face with quick cold kisses I giggled because they tickled, the more he kept doing it that more I laughed. It was a vicious cycle.

Alice burst through the door of Edwards's room, cleanly knocking it off the hinges, pushed Edward off the bed and planted her face inches from mine. Screaming "YOU'RE MOVING IN!"

I laughed "Yes, so we will have to go shopping for my new wardrobe!"

Alice squealed so loud I thought my ears were going to start bleeding, before I knew what was happening I was picked up by Alice like a doll, rushed through the house like a gust of wind and I was buckled into the front seat of Alice's Porsche in a matter of mere seconds.

As Alice was reversing to turn around and face the drive way, Edward smashed through the front door only to be tackled by Emmett and Jasper on the way to the front steps. I laughed at the comical sight and told Edward I loved him in my normal inside voice knowing that he could hear me.

Edward glanced up with fight and humour in his eyes, reached out a hand toward the car and me and screamed that he loved me too, before he was pulled back inside by his brothers and a scolding Esme.

Alice and I laughed and she took off towards Seattle. I knew that she wanted to get me proper stuff that you couldn't get in Port Angeles. It was going to be a long, long night. I don't think I was going to school tomorrow.

My hair needed a good trim as I was playing with it. Alice saw and pulled out her phone to make an emergency appointment for as soon as we got there. Seattle was a good 3 ½ hours away but when you have an older sister who fiddles with mechanics and not to mention they are both Vampire who like to go fast, 3 ½ hours turns into 40 minutes tops.

We arrived at the hair dresses, a high end one and of course the guy was as gay as a pink buggy but he was nice and took into consideration of my feelings when he was talking about my hair, that and the death glare Alice gave him as he went to say something very impolite.

The slipt ends were cut out, my hair was shaped a little around my face and layered and a tiny bit thinned, the hairdresser (Ben) washed it with treatment, and blow dried and straightened it. I felt much better, now all I needed was a new wardrobe. Ben finished, made some snide remark. Alice being Alice gave him the exact amount and I pulled her out of the shop. Alice would have originally given a hefty tip but the guy was a pit of an arse.

7 hours later we had finally finished. In that time I had told Alice everything, every word that was said, every action, everything that occurred at Charlie's house, that afternoon. I hadn't been a very good friend or sister to Alice, so I decided to make up for it. I didn't whinge, whine or complain once. Instead of buying high heels now we compromised and would get them after my change, we got high heeled boots though.

Before we drove home, Alice took me to a beauty place and I got everything waxed. OMG it hurt, I screamed, cried and bled once after a particurly vicious waxing. Alice had upped them furiously for hurting me, the lady could have done it a little gentler but didn't. Another place that wasn't getting tipped, even after they knocked the original price down. When the lady saw Alice's black card she practically shit herself at the look her manager gave her, after hurting me.

It was still hurting quite bit, I knew I would bruise and be sore for a while down there, she ripped the skin for god sakes. Alice said Carlisle had some numbing cream and pain killers at home, so for the drive home I concentrated on my breathing to control the pain and thanked Alice for being the best friend anyone could ask for and we talked about how I could try and warm up to Rosalie. I told Alice I wasn't driving the Red Truck anymore because Jacob fixed it and Charlie bought it, I wouldn't have anything to do with it.

Alice told me I should ask Rosalie and Emmett to take me car shopping, Alice looked into the Future and said it would be worth it in the long run, so I decided I was going to give it a shot tomorrow night.

We arrived home. Edward flew out of the house, went to pick me up but Alice stopped him, telling him what happened in her head and he gently carried me inside. I was very thankful.

Even though it was 2am by the time we got back. Money never sleeps, I realized, some places stay open till the wee hours of the morning and some never close. It was very convenient.

Edward carried me up to his room, he promised to put away all my new clothes when I was sleeping. Carlisle with Esme came in and applied the numbing cream and gave me some pain killers that made me drowsy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a kiss from Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Today had been a long day! Long, long day and that is something for a vampire. School dragged on and then I was at Bella's listening to her father and Jacob label Bella as a piece of meat and humiliate me. When Bella came storming out of the kitchen with a knife I almost jumped up and took it out of her hands, I stopped when I saw the look on her face. Rage. Pure rage. It was beautiful. Bella, My Bella threw the knife at the TV and broke it. Turning off the power point before it could electrocute anyone. Bella took the knife out of the TV and her whole demeanour changed, she went from pure rage to calm it was like Jasper was in the room. Bella then told her story, calmly.

I on the other hand was furious. Charlie cared little and Jacob didn't care at all, it was only when Bella informed Charlie on Jacob's marriage/imprinting did Jacob's thoughts turn to annoyance, it made me want to kill him all the more. That DOG never cared for my Bella, not as a friend, or Sister, just as a virgin Fuck, he only wanted to fuck her once and rub it in my face.

When Bella declared Jacob nothing more than a nuisance Dog that needed to be put down, I grinned. Jacob and Charlie thought the exact same thing – That Bella didn't mean it – oh how wrong they are. I have been on this earth for over 100 years, and can read minds and people so I know exactly what someone means or doesn't mean and Bella was 100% serious. They have lost her and she isn't coming back.

I couldn't be more proud when she stood up for me – us – our relationship. All the hurt that Bella had caused me in the past flew out the window and I took in her honest declaration.

Jacob vowed to me that this wasn't over, that all he had to do was show a few tears and Bella would comfort her friend and he would be back in the game.

The thing is, that might have worked, but Bella doesn't see Jacob in her world anymore. That's why she went from Rage to Calmness, because they no longer matter to her.

Charlie would never see her graduate or go off to "College" or walk her down the aisle because that is no longer his place. Carlisle takes that place now and he has for a while. Esme has been more of a mother to Bella, then that useless human Renee has.

Charlie conjured up a few tears to make his eyes water, all the while thinking that he would leave it until tomorrow before he came and got her back. I mean who would do all the housework and cook his dinner! The urge to kill him was strong. He couldn't even admit to himself that he has been the wrong. Charlie truly thinks he has done nothing wrong and that it must be that time of the month that Bella will be calmer tomorrow. Dumbarse!

Bella came over to me and asked me to take her home. TAKE HER HOME. MY HOME. BELLA'S HOME AND MY HOME ARE THE SAME NOW. SHE WANTS TO GO HOME!

I pulled Bella into my arms and marched out the door at annoying human speed. My Bella nuzzled and kissed my neck. God what that women does to me. Bella was apologizing for hurting me but I forgave her already. I had to kiss those sweet lips. As I put her in her seat in my car I quickly walked around to my side and got in.

Cradling her head in my hands I kissed her hard and we both moaned into the kiss. I deepened it, my tongue playing with hers and exploring her mouth. Bella pulled away first, she needed to breath. I kissed down her neck as she regained her breathing and when she whimpered I kissed her mouth again. The more I kissed her the more I wanted to turn her so she wouldn't have to breathe any longer and we could spend all day kissing.

I called her baby for the first time but it felt right, I could tell she liked it her arousal made itself known, I had been day dreaming for months to be able to lick up her juices and right then they were soaking into her underwear, it wasn't fair. I couldn't wait to have her all to myself. Venom pooled into my mouth and my jeans got tight just thinking about it.

We drove home in comfortable silence, the first thing Bella did when she got inside is go straight for Esme and hug her. She needed her mother. Bella asked Esme if she could move in even though I had already said yes, she wanted to make sure it was alright with Esme as well. Such a sweet, caring beautiful girl.

I swung her over my shoulder and carried her up the stairs like a fireman. She tried to pinch my stone hard bum, she got a few tiny ones they tickled and I laughed. I laid her on her back, brassed myself over her and peppered her face with quick tiny kisses, I knew my cold lips would tickle her. The more she laughed the more I did it. I loved making her happy.

Alice burst through my door and pushed me off the bed, yelling into my Bella's face while she laughed and told Alice she would need a new wardrobe, she said the most feared word – Shopping – Alice squeal was so high pitched that I was scared Bella's ears would start bleeding, I wouldn't be surprised if the damn wolves heard it.

Alice picked up the love of my life and flew her through the house and into the yellow waiting Porsche, just as I smashed through the closed door I was tackled from behind by my brothers. Emmett and Jasper held me down while I struggled to get free and save my princess from the shopping monster.

My princess told me she loved me and I dramatically through my hands out towards her and screamed that I loved her too before I was dragged back inside. I could hear my princess' and Alice's laughter all the way down the driveway and half way up the highway.

Esme scolded me for breaking the front door and I told her I would replace it. Emmett, Jasper and I got into Emmett's jeep and left for the hardware store in Port Angeles.

I told Jasper and Emmett all about what had happened at Charlie's that afternoon and that Bella was moving in. Emmett was so excited, he loved Bella. He was thinking of all the games he needed to pick up at the game store so Bella would get better at playing the Xbox with him. Jasper was happy, he wanted to teach Bella how to fight to defend herself after he heard about what Jacob was thinking. If Bella built up enough muscle before her change and Jacob attacked her while she was still human, if Bella had a metal plated baseball bat/rock and swung/threw it with enough muscle power behind it that would break something of Jacobs and offer her a few seconds to get away. But a few seconds is vital. Jasper wanted to teach her how to climb and jump. Jasper would be good for that. He was after all a solider and a still is a damn good fighter. Jasper didn't want his sister to be totally reliant on us, it wasn't fair on her. I gave him the go ahead and Emmett got excited all over again.

After getting a replacement door we headed to the shopping centre (Mall for you Americans) and got some shopping done. Jasper and I went to the sports gear shops and got a boxing bag and several gloves. Boxing pads so she could practise with Jasper and Emmett.

Weighted vests, ankle and wrist bands. We bought lifting weights and gloves so she wouldn't hurt her hands. Resistance bands so she could tone up and work her muscles properly.

While that was happening we were all compiling a list of foods for Bella's new diet so she could be healthier this allow help her body build muscle and store and use energy properly.

After we made a trip to the jeep and loaded it up we went back to the food store and we spilt up into different sections. 10 minutes was all it took to get everything and met at the checkouts.

We had been gone about 4 hours. I had text Alice earlier and let her know to get Bella some dinner.

Back at home we made the spare room Bella's Gym. Everything laid out in perfect order. I decided to play the Xbox with my brothers while Jasper and I waited for our other halves to come home.

10pm

11pm

12am

1am

2am – finally Alice and Bella were home. My baby must be exhausted. I ran out of the house and went to gather her up in my arms as Alice's voice stopped me.

'EDWARD WAIT! We went to a beauty place and Bella requested to get everything waxed one of the ladies that was doing the Waxing viscously waxed Bella – There – and it tore the skin, she screamed, cried and bled. Bella is sore, she needs some numbing cream and pain killers.' Fury rose in my chest. Some stupid human had made my Bella scream, cry and bleed!

I gathered my tired, hurt princess in my arms and carried her inside. She whimpered as I laid her down. God I wanted to kill the stupid bitch that did it. I flitted out of the room and got Esme and Carlisle, told them and they went to my room and attended to Bella.

I went out the front and got the millions of bags of everything that Alice had bought my Bella. I asked Jasper to set up an account and have it in Bella's name earlier. The card would arrive on Monday. I knew Bella would appreciate being able to spend her own money and not having to rely on us.

The pain killers that Carlisle had given Bella made her drowsy even though she was already tired these would knock her out sooner. She had a PJ top on, no bra and no panties or pants as it might irritate the sore skin. She was under the sheets, blankets and doona. I kissed her goodnight and promised to put away her shopping in the wardrobe. She put effort in to kiss me back but as failing and falling asleep faster.

I noticed her hair looked better, healthier. They had been to the hair dressers it seemed.

As my angel slept I put her clothes away and organised her shoes and what not. It seemed I had forgotten that Bella talks in her sleep because next thing I know, I and my family are listening to the weirdest conversation that Bella is having in her sleep.

"No I will not call him 'Edward Sparkle pants!'" – Emmett and Jasper giggled! The pair of girls!

"My Edward is not a monster he is a Veggie Vamp!" – I raised my eyebrow at that one.

"That's stupid. What about Honey Bunny? Cause of his Topaz eyes." The whole house had a laugh over that one. I would suffer for years. – Thanks Bella, my Darling.

"No he doesn't like Eddie. I do, I think it's cute. But he hates it. Well I have to call him something. Today he called me Baby. God do you know how hot that was. Like Severus Snape talking you into an Orgasm." – Rosalie, Esme and Alice all agreed with that.

"OMG that is brilliant! I'll call him GRYFFINDOR! Because his eyes are Topaz and he likes to hunt mountain lions!" – Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett rushed out of the house and into the woods. I could hear their laughter bouncing off the trees!


End file.
